


Joy in Repetition

by Kaesteranya



Category: Recipe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your average week, as his sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy in Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for January 21, 2006.

Mondays meant being pressed against the picture windows of Kaiya’s apartment, pants pooled about his ankles and Kaiya gripping his cock and whispering lewd little observations on the cityscape into his ear as he pushed in deep, deeper into him than Kou thought the man could ever go.

  
Tuesdays meant lying spread eagle on Kaiya’s kitchen counter, being fed the occasional berry or truffle or ice cube as the chef turned him into a living dessert platter.

  
Wednesdays meant hanging by his wrists from a ceiling bar installed in Kaiya’s bathroom. He would be blindfolded and need the man to guide him down, with large hands on both his hips, to whatever object he wanted Kaiya to get fucked in the ass by.

  
Thursdays meant catering to Kaiya’s friends, which meant being the naked coffee table with a ring gag and vibrators in place over his nipples and geisha balls buried in that space between his butt cheeks while they all talked over his head and Kaiya played chess with his current flavor of the week on the board balanced on Kou’s back.

  
Fridays meant drinking wine in Kaiya’s jacuzzi bath, leaning against the man while he alternated between sipping his wine, making Kou sip the wine, covering Kou’s body with kisses or and scrubbing every inch of the boy clean.

  
Saturdays meant abandonment, with Kaiya roping him up tight and leaving him, to struggle under the influence of chocolates filled with aphrodisiacs on the bed while he focused on concocting culinary creations in the kitchen. Kou always knew that the man was nearby, but being unable to see or speak never failed to put him to the test.

  
Tantric and flower petal play encompassed the better half of his Sundays, making Kou ready to face another week as Kaiya’s lover.  



End file.
